When a plurality of semiconductor chips are arranged in a light-emitting component, efforts are made to produce linear or planar LED components (in particular light engines) at low cost. It is thus advantageous to minimize the effort associated with testing and sorting the semiconductor chips. In current production methods, semiconductor chips are already configured with contacts prior to being mounted on carrier elements.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of producing an optoelectronic component and an optoelectronic component having improved contacting of a light-emitting semiconductor component.